jessica_mauboyfandomcom-20200215-history
Running Back
About the song This song is written and performed by Australia's Jessica Maubouy. On the Aria's chart it was number three in Australia and it reached double platinum, the song also has Flo Rida rapping in it. However this song was off one of her album's Been waiting and it went out in the year; Also this is one of the lead single's from the Been Waiting album as well. It is on the CD and it is also avalible for digital download. Words "Running Back" (feat. Flo Rida) These days you barely even say my name Like you don't really feel the same I'm wondering what's to blame These nights I fall asleep wondering where you are It feels like we're falling apart And it's only breaking my heart 'Cause if being with you means being alone And never knowing when you're coming home Then I guess I'm better off on my own But I can't move on 'cause that means forgetting Forgetting everything we had Instead I keep running, keep running I keep running back 'Cause I keep forgetting Forgetting you treat me so bad So I keep on coming, keep coming I keep coming back I keep coming back, I keep coming back And I keep running back, I keep running back I keep coming back, I keep coming back And I keep running back, I keep running back My friends say that I should leave you behind And stop wasting all of my time They tell me that I'm outta my mind But I know that what we both share is real And I've been willing to deal With the way that you're making me feel 'Cause if being with you means being alone And never knowing when you're coming home Then I guess I'm better off on my own But I can't move on 'cause that means forgetting Forgetting everything we had Instead I keep running, keep running I keep running back 'Cause I keep forgetting Forgetting you treat me so bad So I keep on coming, keep coming I keep coming back I keep coming back, I keep coming back And I keep running back, I keep running back I keep coming back, I keep coming back And I keep running back, I keep running back Mama caught up We done all heard the same story Just different authors This book crazy, always a lady Looking for love where there's a maybe They might could be together They fight to be together A'ight to be together Shorty, yeah he cheated You say you don't need it Turn around and leave it Oh, he back next week Fuss Fight and then the whole thing Repeat like nothing ever happened Dat was just rapping No publishing Shorty you knew that he don't got the same government Lil mama can't move on But it's her fault she struggling She can't move on But I can't move on 'Cause that means forgetting Forgetting everything we had Instead I keep running, keep running I keep coming back, I keep coming back I keep running back and I keep running back I keep coming back, I keep coming back And I keep running, I keep running back I keep coming back and I keep coming back I keep coming back and I keep running I keep running back to you Video's Category:Songs Category:Singles